treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon (TV series)
Dragon is a TV show where Dragon does many things everyday with his friends Alligator, Beaver, Ostrich, Mail Mouse. Things have switched since then (from clay-animation into ROBLOX animation, for seasons 4 to 6. The ending has changed since those two seasons.) Find the ending videos on the links: * YouTube (www.youtube.com) * Knowledge Kids (www.knowledgekids.ca/videos/dragon) (go to 11:30) Characters All-season debuts *Alligator: He calls Dragon Little Blue Dude and sometimes by his real name, he enjoys playing his bongos and spending most of his time with Dragon because he's usually the only friend Dragon hangs out with more, he appears in most episodes but is absent in some, he's green with a long nose, a stomach with lines across, and big eyes. *Beaver: He likes to do anything but sometimes grumpy on rare occasions, he enjoys fixing things for his friends and loves having so many sticks lying around his yard, he loves helping Dragon cleanup his house and he's always repeating "Yes" and "No" after finishing a sentence or just for fun, he makes his appearance in most episodes but is sometimes absent in a few episodes, he's brown and wears blue or green overalls that's shaped like underwear with pants sleeves cut off, he has big teeth down his mouth and a big flat tail. *Cat: She is a cat who doesn't like to do much, she is adopted by Dragon as her owner, she's lazy and doesn't enjoy spending much time with Dragon or his friends whenever they're visiting him at his house, she appears in a few episodes but is absent in some because she sometimes not seen anywhere in Dragon's house, she's gray with black stripes and a gray nose with a white circle around and she has a white stomach. *Dragon: He likes to do things all in one day, he's always the main character of the show always getting major roles, however, for the exception of Ostrich To The Rescue and he's absent in only 1 segment of that episode "Looking For Trouble", however, he's the only character that appears in every episode of the series, he makes up ideas for what he loves doing for fun with his friends, he sometimes causes trouble and accidents for his friends whenever he tries helping them with something because he still cares about them and he enjoys mixing foods together with things in different ways, he spends most of his time with his best friend Alligator because Alligator is usually the only friend Dragon spends time with more and is not too busy most of his life, he's blue with a purple line and blue triangle points that go down his back to his tail, he has a big nose and white horns on 2 sides of his head, he even has a big stomach and little eyes, he lives in a white house with a red roof and has a crescent moon on the front of his house and a sun on the back of it, during the end credits, the blue background as the credits are rolling is blue which is the same color as him. *Mail Mouse: She comes and delivers the mail, she calls Dragon a good friend whenever he helps her in need of something, but she got a little bossy with him him about cleaning his house just because it was messy, she got mad at Beaver when she thought it was him that glued her mailbag back together and to the grass, she's never seen where she lives or her house not seen either, she makes most appearances in most episodes but doesn't appear in every episode, she wears a blue mail suit and a blue mail hat, she's got big long ears. *Ostrich: She runs the store in town and she always wants to be a superhero at her spare time, she only had 1 major role in Ostrich To The Rescue instead of Dragon since he was a minor character for the only time just like his other friends, her house is never seen in the show but it's sometimes mentioned a couple times, her residence is usually her grocery store where everyone visits her sometimes, she has a long purple neck and purple legs with polka dots, she appears in most episodes but not every episode, she has a yellow beak and white wings on her back, she also has a red head with the form of her eye brows. Season 4 debuts * Manon: She always her spare time to hang out with Dragon and her other friends. * Manon's friends: They're always taking debuts in every new episode of season 5. * Yure: She does anything she can to get out of the imaginary world of Dragon's after thinking. Season 5 debuts * Check the episode Baseball Dragon to see the debuts, since that's a season 5 episode. Episodes # A Day Without Dragon # A Friend For Dragon # A Problem In Town # A Seriously Hard Day Out With Tennar and Alligator # A Trip To The Special Clock Shop # A Trip To The Supermarket # Alligator The Bossy Friend # Alligator Breaks His Bongos # Alligator's Cake # Alligator Feels Homesick # Alligator Sings About Tommy And Tallulah # Alligator's Birthday # Alligator's Caterpillar # Alligator's Missing Hammock # Alligator's Music Club # Alligator's Music Lesson # Alligator's Non-Favorite Day # Alligator's Special Day # Alligator's Tooth # Alligator's TV # Alligator's Videotapes # Alma and Baron Fight # Alma Records # Alma Meets Tommy And Tallulah # Alma Wins A Trophy # Another Friend For Dragon And His Friends # Baron and Dragon's Day Out # Baseball Dragon # Beaver Surprises Dragon # Beaver And Manon's Date # Beaver Exercises # Beaver Cries About Manon # Beaver Scrapes His Hand # Beaver Sweats # Beaver Feels Left Out # Beaver Babysits Cat # Beaver Gets Stinky # Beaver Goes Berry Picking # Beaver Hurts His Bum # Beaver Loses His Trusts # Beaver Mind Reads # Beaver's Accident # Beaver's Birthday # Beaver's Block Tower # Beaver's Broken Telephone # Beaver's Cabbage Soup # Beaver's Dam # Beaver's Experiment # Beaver's First Day Of School # Beaver's Grocery Job # Beaver's Gloomy Day # Beaver's Hardware Store # Beaver's Hot Air Balloon # Beaver's Ice Cream Sandwich # Beaver's Mountain Hike # Beaver's Mistake # Beaver's Laundry Day # Beaver's Lazy Day # Beaver's Lost Toy # Beaver's Love Video # Beaver's Missing Hammock # Beaver's Noisy Day # Beaver's Penny # Beaver's Sniffles # Beaver's Special Day # Beaver's Spectra-Animated Effects # Beaver's Stinky Feet # Beaver's Tantrum # Behavior Chart Day # Bingo and Dragon's Fight # Bingo and Melba Go To The Pizzeria # Burping Contest # Cat's Alliance # Cat's Amazing Surprise # Cat's Birthday # Cat's Blanket # Cat's First Adoption Remembering # Cat's New Trick # Cat's Shady Shelter # Cat's Tuna Sandwich # Cat's Watchover # Dragon's Diaper Game # Dragon And Alligator's Argument # Dragon And Beaver Feel Left # Dragon And Beaver's Yodeling Party # Dragon And Friends At The Beach # Dodgeball Dragon # Doctor Dragon # Dragon And Friends Get Locked In School # Dragon And Friends Visit The Animation Studio # Dragon And Friends Go To The Carnival # Dragon And Friends Help Manon With Her Chores # Dragon And Friends Help Out With Tommy # Dragon And Friends In Real Life # Dragon And Friends Look After Manon's House # Dragon And Friends Meet Tommy and Tallulah # Dragon And Manon's Together Time # Dragon At The Water Park # Dragon At A Construction Site # Dragon At A Hotel # Dragon Babysits A Fern # Dragon Borrows A Hammer # Dragon Collects Stamps # Dragon Copies Beaver and Bobby # Dragon Does Nice Things # Dragon Fixes Beaver's Toy # Dragon Follows The Road's Rules # Dragon's French Toast Breakfast # Dragon Gets Interrupted # Dragon Gets Lost In The Woods # Dragon Goes Apple Picking # Dragon Goes Bowling # Dragon Goes Camping # Dragon Goes To Manon's House # Dragon Goes To The Hospital # Dragon Goes Swimming # Dragon Helps Beaver # Dragon In Outer Space # Dragon Looks For Cat # Dragon Loses His Voice # Dragon Learns To Skate # Dragon Minds His Manners # Dragon Misses Manon # Dragon Passes The Time # Dragon Plays Miniature Golf # Dragon Plays Peek-A-Boo # Dragon Puts on a Play # Dragon Runs The Store # Dragon Shows Off # Dragon Solves A Mystery # Dragon Stops Being A Showoff # Dragon Surprises Ostrich # Dragon Starts A Clubhouse For All # Dragon The Actor # Dragon The Copycat # Dragon The Funny Friend # Dragon The Magician # Dragon The Prankster # Dragon The Rude Friend # Dragon The Teacher # Dragon Visits The Farm # Dragon's Apple Crunch # Dragon's Amazing Day # Dragon's Bad Day # Dragon's Band # Dragon's Barn Dance # Dragon's Bedtime Story # Dragon's Best Friend Club # Dragon's Be My Valentine # Dragon's Birthday # Dragon's Big Decision # Dragon's Big Itch # Dragon's Bogeyman # Dragon's New Bike # Dragon's Car Breaks Down # Dragon's Carrot # Dragon's Cat # Dragon's Christmas Hats # Dragon's Chip Party # Dragon's Clog Dance # Dragon's Compass # Dragon's Costume Party # Dragon's Cookie Supplies # Dragon's Crying Day # Dragon's Day Dream # Dragon's Dummy # Dragon's Etiquette Lesson # Dragon's Fashion Show # Dragon's Faith # Dragon's Fall Collection # Dragon's Fall Fair # Dragon's Fortune # Dragon's Fly # Dragon's Friends Day # Dragon's Funny Noise # Dragon's Funky Beat # Dragon's Great Grandpa # Dragon's Grumpy Pal # Dragon Gets Bullied # Dragon And Alligator's Big Splash # Dragon's Halloween # Dragon's Haunted House Mystery # Dragon's Hiccups # Dragon's Holiday # Dragon's Holiday: Spoiled # Dragon's Haul at School # Dragon's Hauling Heave # Dragon's Inside Out Day # Dragon's Invention # Dragon's Just Like Cat and Mouse Argument # Dragon's Just-Up New Stand # Dragon's Lazy Sunday # Dragon's Lemonade Stand # Dragon's Learns To Use Flash # Dragon's Library Card # Dragon's Lucky Day # Dragon's Merry Christmas # Dragon's Museum Trip # Dragon's Mixed Up Day # Dragon's Moon # Dragon's Movie # Dragon's Movie Camera # Dragon's New Alliance # Dragon's New Brownie Recipe # Dragon's New Dance # Dragon's New Cellphone # Dragon's New Game # Dragon's New Hobby # Dragon's New Teacher # Dragon's News Stand # Dragon's Oval-Counting # Dragon's Oven Problems # Dragon's Package # Dragon's Party # Dragon's Pancake Breakfast # Dragon's Pie Fair # Dragon's Pirate Adventure # Dragon's Photo Album # Dragon's Picks # Dragon's Picnic # Dragon's Pictures # Dragon's Pizza Store # Dragon's Prance with Wolves # Dragon's Poem # Dragon's Punishment Day # Dragon's Quarrel # Dragon's Radio # Dragon's Ruined Fridge # Dragon's Ruined Party # Dragon's Sad Day # Dragon's Sayings # Dragon's Scavenger Hunt # Dragon's School Orientation # Dragon's School Field Trip # Dragon's Silly Day # Dragon's Science Project # Dragon's Sled Ride # Dragon's Sleepover # Dragon's Slumber Party # Dragon's Snail # Dragon's Snowy Day # Dragon's Snuffly Day # Dragon's Songs # Dragon's Special Day # Dragon's Spider # Dragon's Spicy Potion # Dragon's Spring Break # Dragon's Spring Celebration # Dragon's Spring Cleaning # Dragon's Stinky Day # Dragon's Surprise Party # Dragon's Suspect # Dragon's Summer Vacation # Dragon's Thanksgiving # Dragon's Tire # Dragon's Toboggan # Dragon's Toy Airplane # Dragon's Train # Dragon's Treasure Hunt # Dragon's Troll # Dragon's Tricks And Treats # Dragon's Upside Down House # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner Madness # Dragon's Valentine's Day # Dragon's Wagon # Dragon's Xylophone # Dragon's Xylophone Music # Dragon's Yard Sale # Dragon's Zany Vacation # Dragon's Zoo Trip # Easter Bunny Dragon # Fall Down Day For Everyone # Good Morning In Dragon's Town # Goodnight Dragon And Friends # Haunted House Scares # Jelly Sandwich Day For Everyone # King Dragon # Manon Bakes With Tallulah and Dragon # Manon And Alligator's Day Out # Manon Meets Dragon's Friends (special episode of season 6) # Manon Makes A Present For Alligator # Manon Makes A Special Toy For Bingo # Manon Recycles # Manon, Beautiful Princess # Manon Visits Dragon's House # Manon's Hugs # Mouse-Catcher Ostrich # Monster In The House # Mail Mouse Delivers Cookies To Manon's House # Mail Mouse's Birthday # Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag # Mail Mouse's New Job # Mail Mouse's Special Day # Mail Mouse's Tap Dancing # New Kid In Town # New School Principal # Ostrich Has A Vacation # Ostrich To The Rescue # Ostrich Pretends To Be Hurt # Ostrich's Birthday # Ostrich's Dominoes # Ostrich's Dance Lesson # Ostrich's Special Day # Pirate Dragon And Captain Alligator # Pedro Cleans Up The Pond # Pedro Gets A Package # Pedro Meets The Wonderful Wizard of Oz # Pedro Yells At Beaver # Pedro's Hide-and-Seek Game # Pedro's Rocketship # Pedro's Soundboard # Sidekick Dragon # SOS Spread-Sheet Dragon # Star Gazing Dragon # Superhero Friends # Tennar Won't Crow # The Best A Dragon Can Be # Tallulah and Tommy's Costume Party # Tallulah and Tommy's Restaurant # Tallulah and Tommy's Supermarket # Tallulah the Queen # Tallulah's Amazing Day # Tallulah's Big Scare # Tallulah's Cloning Machine # Tallulah's Cooling Off Day # Tallulah's Jelly Sandwich Problem # Tallulah's Sad Day # Tommy And Dragon Hang Out With Pedro # Tommy And Baron Celebrate # Tommy And Beaver's Picnic # Tommy The Coke Do-er # Tommy The Dragon # Tommy The Ghost # Tommy The Knight # Tommy The Magician # Tommy The Prince # Tommy The Teacher # Tommy's Amazing Surprise # Tommy's Amazing Fly-Bye Umbrella # Tommy's Birthday # Tommy's Campout # Tommy's Costume # Tommy's Halloween # Tommy's Movie Theater # Tommy's Science Portal # Tommy's Science Practice # Tourist Dragon # Unfair Dragon # What More Could A Dragon Ask For? # Yure and Beaver's Little Problem # You-Know-Who's Here! # Zany Dragon Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Shorts